For My Mommy
by ConfusedAuthor
Summary: Haruki is unhappy. His mommy gets hurt all the time because of his daddy that comes out at night. L is unhappy. Kira has eluded him once again since Higuchi is playing coy. Light is unhappy. He's still a suspect. The world is on the fence. A fourth Kira has appeared.


**Okay…I have never done this before so I'm a little nervous…How a person writes a Death Note fanfiction, especially if it has Light or L in it can make or break their story…so if I am writing any of the characters I use weird, please let me know immediately! Thanks and enjoy! Review, favorite, alert! I'm currently re-watching Death Note and have stopped at the episode before L's death and refuse to go any further!**

* * *

"He's driving like a maniac!" Mogi shouted as he sped off after Higuchi, Aiber sitting nervously in the passenger seat. He swerved and weaved the car through traffic trying to catch up with him. In the car behind him, Soichiro commanded "Don't lose sight of him,"

"Yes." Wedy replied as she pursued.

Higuchi's eyes darted around the road, searching for an outlet. He noticed an off ramp on the highway that led to another highway. He smirked and quickly swerved onto it, believing that he had lost the police. The police vehicles harboring the former NPA members and professional criminals quickly followed after him. The chopper containing Watari, L, and Light sped into the chase as well, reporting from above.

Higuchi thought to himself as he gritted his teeth which nearly bore through his bottom lip. _What the hell was that all about? It could be a trap…_ The spokeswoman for Sakura TV announced. "_We will now end this broadcast and return you to regular programming. The evening news is next._" Higuchi's eyebrows twitched in irritation and worry. _The program's over? Didn't end just cause I showed up…What the hell is going on!?_

A bright light, almost as white as the portal to Heaven quickly beamed into Higuchi's eyes causing him to groan in irritation. His eyes squinted slightly as he tried to see past the light. Once he was able to, his eyes widened in confusion. "WHAT THE—?!"

Then he saw them.

"Oh—!"

'No' would have probably been the next word.

Higuchi saw a dozen, possibly more, police cars blocking his path in a bunch. Their sirens blazed and revved as they waited for him to get closer. Sweat began to pour from Higuchi's glands. _Just like I thought…it was a trap! Police cars with tinted windows!? All that stuff about the cops not going after Kira was a lie! They've been preparing for this! _

L, Light, and Watari all gazed done at the scene below them. "What's happening?" Watari asked, utterly confused. "I thought we told the police not to get involved with the arrest!"

"Then…the only one who would do this is…" Light began, his fingertips pressed against the windows.

"Yes…you must be right…" L said nonchalantly.

In the head police car sat Aizawa and Ide, waiting patiently for Higuchi to arrive. Said person growled in annoyance as he swerved his car in order to turn away from the patrol cars hoping to make a speedy getaway once more. L quickly shined the helicopter light upon Higuchi's red sports car to let him know…that he was caught. Mogi and Soichiro's cars pulled up a second later. Higuchi's face shook with pure shock before tightening into an angry glare. _DAMMIT! _He scanned the road to notice a large portion of free road just below the helicopter. _THAT WAY!_ He shouted internally before stepping on the gas and speeding towards that direction.

Watari posed at the door, sniper rifle ready to fire. "Stop. Right. There." Higuchi's eyes widened as Watari took the single shot that knocked out his tire and caused his car to spin out of control into the cement wall. The police cars quickly sped up to the battered vehicle to block all of its exits, the helicopter light once again shining down upon it.

Higuchi bowed his head in shame, defeated, his hair in disarray and potential tears stinging his eyes. It was over for him. No more money, no more power, no more Misa. His whole life will be in ruin after this…and what of Yotsuba? Surely L would get to them too…A light bruise had begun to form, decorating his forehead along with the already present sweat and stress lines. His eyes slowly fluttered close before they zapped upon once more, his hand diving into his briefcase to pull out the small pistol that dwelled within. He rested the cold barrel against his temple.

"STAY BACK! STAY BACK OR I'LL SHOOT, I SWEAR!" His finger twitched and danced on the trigger as he slowly began to apply pressure to it. He growled deeply in his throat, ready to pull. The pistol was shot right out of his hand by Watari. The pistol skidded a few feet down the road as the helicopter landed.

"It's over…" Light said.

"Yes…it's over…" L agreed.

The dreaded tears spilled from Higuchi's eyes as his forehead rested on the steering wheel and he held his hand like a little child that had taken a fall.

It was over…for now…

**~The human whose name is written in this note shall die~**

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"S-stop it…" Haruki cried as he wrapped himself tighter in his sheets and cried. He was upstairs in his room, the door locked in order to protect himself, listening to his mommy get hurt by his daddy downstairs.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. SMASH! CRACK!_

A vase shattered as it hit the floor.

_Or Daddy was trying to hit Mommy with it._ Haruki thought to himself.

His daddy was so different during the day. He would get up, go to work, come home, and take them all out to eat or go to an amusement park. But whenever his Mommy would do something natural like sneeze or cough or try to hold his hand in public, his eyes would widen. He would let her do it then but once they got home…

_BANG. BANG. POW! STOMP! STOMP!_

His mommy wailed and screamed in terror. "N-no please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_Daddy is probably dragging her around by her hair…_

His mommy always had such pretty long hair and a pretty face. Her hair was the simple shade of chestnut brown but it was curly and soft to the touch and Haruki loved to run his hand through it. His mommy had pretty green eyes like the ones in his crayon box. Her skin was smooth especially since she was only 27. When his daddy began to hurt her and drag her by her pretty hair, she cut it short so he would not be able to grab it anymore. But that only made him angrier and he bashed her head against a table and yelled at her to grow it back. His mommy had to get a few staples in her head and now her pretty face has a tiny scar in a corner that she uses her hair to hide.

"You fucked up, you little bitch! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? DON'T TOUCH ME IN PUBLIC! DON'T DO ANYTHING! HOW STUPID ARE YOU, MEI!?" His daddy shouted as he probably kicked his mommy a few more times.

Haruki cried harder and tightened his sheet cocoon around him as he began to rock himself back and forth.

"MINATO! MINATO!" his mommy shouted, probably trying to call his good daddy back. Haruki likes his good daddy. His good daddy is an accountant at a really big travel agency so he does all the hard stuff. His daddy is handsome with a strong jaw but a kind smile. His eyes are blue like the sky on a sunny day and his hair black like the scary dark. His daddy's hair reaches to about the end of his neck and he usually wears a button down and slacks. His good daddy lets him ride around on his shoulders and takes him to the movies and buys him toys. But this one only makes him scared.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Please Daddy…just stop…leave her alone…"

**~The human whose name is written in this note shall die~**

Soichiro clicked on his communicator. "Ryuzaki, please let me go and make the arrest." Mogi grabbed his tinted helmet and stepped out his car, slipping it on his head. "I'd like to go with you, Chief, if that's alright."

"I understand but remember: **This is Kira**. Be sure to take every precaution when you approach him and don't allow him to see your face. Watari, if Higuchi tries anything or makes any sudden moves…" L left his sentence unfinished.

"Understood. I will shoot to stop him not to kill."

Soichiro and Mogi walked side by side to the battered vehicle adorned with their tinted helmets. Aizawa slowly wound down his tinted window. He saluted the Chief.

"Aizawa…" Soichiro began. "Do you have a helmet or something to hide your face with?"

"I do."

"Good, then cover me." Aizawa stiffened up in pride.

"Yes sir. You can count on me, Chief." The three men and other armed police officers ran up to the sports car, guns raised and the disarmed in tackle positions. Higuchi slowly moved up.

"Higuchi! Put your hands above your head and get out of the car!" Soichiro yelled. Higuchi slowly got one leg out of the car and raised his hands slowly as well. He was handcuffed quickly, blindfolded, then brought down to his knees.

"We apprehended him." Mogi reported.

"Mogi, I want you to put a headset on him as planned." Light instructed. "Roger." Mogi responded. He roughly slipped the headset on him.

"_Higuchi…_" came L's voice over the headset. "_How are you able to kill people?_" Higuchi's heart began to pound against his rib cage. "_TELL ME!_" L shouted. Higuchi remained silent.

_What the hell do I do now?! There's gotta be a way outta this! There always is!_

"_If you're not going to talk, I'll have to use whatever means necessary to get it out of you!_"

Higuchi gnawed on his lip as he thought up a plan. He smirked.

"T-The notebook…"

"_Notebook?_"

"You're not going to believe this but…" the smirked crept up to his lips again but he willed it away. "I've got this notebook…and…I FORFEIT OWNERSHIP OF IT!"

"Dad, gag him!" Light shouted.

Soichiro and Aizawa put a towel in his mouth but it was too late. Rem looked down at the vile human before looking at the helicopter where Light Yagami most likely was. She reached into the car and took the notebook. Her wings sprouted and she flew off into the night back to her realm.

Higuchi's head went slack for a few moments before he lifted his head again. He looked around wildly before letting out a muffled scream. Everyone was taken aback as he began to thrash around and scream some more.

"Dad, what the hell is he saying!?" Soichiro yanked the towel from Higuchi's mouth only to hear him yell "What the hell is going on here!?"

"What!?" everyone else shouted.

"I-I can't see anything! W-What's going on!? I'll sue all of you if you don't let me go!"

"What the hell?! Why is he suddenly playing coy?" Light said, leaning back in his chair in disbelief. L pushed his thumb under his top lip in thought. _While Misa Amane and Light Yagami were imprisoned, they were both still Kiras for the first 2 weeks but then once the 3__rd__ week began, it was as if they had forgotten ever __**being**__ Kira. Misa Amane went from being silent to going on about some stalker making a video. Light Yagami ordered his confinement only to take back his word and ask to be released. _L's dull eyes trailed over to Light who was still shouting about Higuchi's act. _Could it be…? Is my theory correct? Is the power that Kira possesses transferrable by the will of the wielder? If that's the case…then Kira may never be caught…But if it's by the will of the Kira in power then we would need to put him in a situation where he can't transfer his power. But what if there is a God controlling Kira's power? What __**is**__ Kira's power?_

"Everyone, Higuchi is no longer Kira."

Murmurs erupted among the police officers.

Light looked at L in utter confusion, his jaw hanging slightly. "What do you mean Higuchi is no longer Kira?"

L poured himself a cup of coffee from his thermos. "I mean Higuchi no longer possesses Kira's powers."

Light blinked at L stupidly. "H-How is that even possible? How can Higuchi be Kira one moment but not the next!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Y-you guys thought I was Kira? I'm a respectable businessman not some murderer!"

"As we discussed earlier, Light-kun, Kira's powers can be transferred by the will of the wielder. Higuchi mentioned a notebook just now before the sudden change in behavior…" L's thumb pushed his top lip up more. "He wrote down Matsuda-san's false name when he went to retrieve it and then returned to his car calmly. He then exclaimed in rage when Matsuda-san didn't die a minute later…Notebook…Shinigami…The eyes…Could it be that writing down the name is the way Kira kills?" Light thought over the facts. "'I forfeit ownership of it'…Could Higuchi be talking about the notebook?" Light asked L. L bit his nail.

"Possibly…"

"So what do we do with Higuchi?" Soichiro asked.

"You let me go, dammit! I'm not Kira!" Higuchi shouted, thrashing his body in a futile attempt to escape.

L thought for a moment. "We still take him in. He may not be Kira now but he was Kira before. He may have valuable information for us…" Higuchi was gagged once more and slowly began his walk towards a police car.

L licked his lips. _Where are you, Kira? _

**~The human whose name is written in this note shall die~**

His mommy was whimpering and crying on the floor now, probably covering her face to hide the bruises. His daddy would begin to soothe her.

"Oh baby, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…I didn't bruise you, did I? Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll take you and Haruki out tomorrow to a nice spa treatment place and then a nice dinner, okay? I'm very sorry. I never like to hurt you, Mei…You know I love you right?" His mommy and daddy slowly came upstairs. "I love you very much Mei…"

Haruki cried and rubbed his eye-patch as reminder that his scary daddy's love was false. Haruki sat up and looked over himself in the mirror. His hair was chestnut like his mommy's and his eye was blue like his daddy's, but then there was his eye-patch. It was a white hospital eye-patch with ribbons that wrapped around his head and cheek to tie in the back. The eye underneath was an icky gray and white. Haruki couldn't use that eye anymore because it got hurt so he has to keep it covered at all times. His mommy tries to buy him really cool eye-patches and pretend that he is a pirate and stuff but it only makes him sad. Haruki feels like he sticks out because of his patch. People always notice it and ask him about it when he's on the street but he can't tell anybody what happened because then his daddy would have to go away and his mommy would have to find work and be gone a lot.

Haruki slipped off his eye-patch and looked at his bad eye. It was closed shut by some flaky stuff so he wiped it with an alcohol swab he got from the hospital to get it off. Haruki then slowly opened his eye and looked at it. He began to cry again, tears coming out of both eyes.

"Please…help me protect Mommy…anybody…I want to help her…"

Something fluttered down from the sky and landed on his patio.

**~The human whose name is written in this note shall die~**

L sat in his rolling chair at the Kira Task Force building, his toes wiggling and scratching one another as he stacked sugar cubes on top of one another. Light rubbed his forehead and scratched his hair as he tried to sort out the facts. Mogi has been interrogating Higuchi with force for quite some time now since L was not able to get him to say anything calmly. Mostly, Higuchi had not a single idea as to what was going on. Whenever he was asked by L who Kira was, he would only laugh and say 'Some dumbass that's wasting his power'. Light rested his lips on his thumbs and gnawed on his thumbs' nails. None of this made sense.

Watari wheeled in a new tray of assorted cakes and doughnuts for L and took away the other.

L plucked strawberry shortcake from the tray and placed it before himself. He dropped his pile of sugar cubes into his coffee and mixed it around until it became a grainy tundra of brown coffee sugar. He ate each red strawberry one by one before actually beginning to eat the cake. When he brought the fork covered in cake close to his mouth, he noticed Light was staring at him.

"…Light-kun?" L asked. Light snapped from his deep thought.

"Yeah? What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"Well you've been staring at me for quite some time now…Do you want some cake?" L offered, gesturing a slice of double chocolate cake.

"No thanks…" Light declined.

"Then what is it, Light-kun?"

"It's just…Higuchi's transition is just too…unnatural. How could he never remember being Kira?"

L chewed on a large portion of cake. "The same as you and Misa Amane did…"

Light balled up his fist, ready to attack. L glanced over at him.

"Don't even bother…I will kick you, Light-kun. Anyway, just like you and Ms. Amane, we are now dealing with, or soon will be dealing with, a fourth Kira…"

Light's eyes widened. "H-how can you tell?"

"The timing of his loss of memory was too convenient," L began before chomping away on a slice of key lime pie. "Right before we learned how Kira killed, the power was taken away, possibly to be given to someone else."

"If Kira's powers can be transferred, then how are we going to catch him?" Light asked, combing a hand through his hair.

L licked his fingers. "We may **never** catch Kira."

**~The human whose name is written in this note shall die~**

Haruki stared at the black notebook that landed on his patio floor. He cocooned himself in his sheets once more and caterpillared over to the patio door, pushing it open with his tiny fingers. He scooted closer to the notebook and read the cover.

"Huh?"

Haruki hasn't really started learning English yet so he had to reread it a few times.

"D-De-ath…Note…Huh? What's a Death Note?" Haruki flipped open the cover and read aloud to himself.

"How to…use it…The…hue-man whose name is wr-written in this note shall…die…" Haruki pouted.

"How is this gonna help my Mommy?" he asked no one. Haruki heard a weird cracking sound and the wind seemed to pick up at that moment. He gazed up and screamed.

"_**MONSTER!?**_"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Let me know because I love feedback! See you again sometime maybe!**


End file.
